A Party Crashed
by sjt1988
Summary: What can Harry come home too.


Harry apparated into his backyard. He had a hard day at the Auror Department, being the head was a killer. Having to review cases and yelling at the younger generation. All he was looking for was a cup of tea. He didn't find that.

Harry opens the back door to find he nephew, Hugo dancing on the table with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. He look around and found his son Al talking up a girl. Harry dropped his bag by the door.

Harry put his wand to his throat. "Everyone out! If you are a Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Lupin and a Scamander get in the living room." Harry shouted around the house.

Children were running from the house. Harry saw a black hair boy trying to get pass him. Harry grabbed his arm. "James get in the living room." Harry dragged James in the living room where he saw all of his nieces and nephews, his friends' kids, and Teddy, who was looking like he didn't know what was going on.

"Hi, Uncle Harry," Hugo said. He sounds too happy. "Do you want some fire whiskey?" Hugo held out the bottle. Some of the kids were trying not to laugh. The others let out a loud moan.

"No, Hugo." Harry thought he might need it later when all of this is done. He took the bottle from Hugo and put it in his pocket for later. "Does anyone want to tell me, what the hell is going on?" He shouted at them.

Everyone pointed at James, but James pointed at Rose. Harry turn to look at his son. James shivered. "What made you have this party? And where is your mother?"

James looked around before his eyes landed on his father. "To answer your first question, Rose wanted invited this boy over and she knew her parents wouldn't approve of him coming over to her house. To the second question, Mum had to go to the Daily Profit, so it was prefect to have a party."

"Isn't the boy Scor…" Hugo started until Rose threw her hand over his mouth. She quickly removed her hand and started to wipe it on his shirt, but Hugo didn't have one on, so she wiped it on his pants.

"Whatever. I want my children and my nieces and nephews in the kitchen. The rest of you I'm calling your parents." The Longbottom children were sitting together. The Scamander twains were looking like they were in another world. The Potters and the Weasley with Teddy left the room.

Harry went to the fireplace and flooed Luna. Luna was in the room when Harry called. "Luna, are you missing two children?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, have you seen Lorcan and Lysander?" Luna said dreamy.

"I found them. They were at my house with my children." Harry said.

"Can, you please send them over." Luna said. She didn't sound too happy. Harry sent the Scamander twains over.

The next call he made was to the Longbottoms. "Neville, how are you?" Harry said with a smile in his face.

"Good. I'm trying to find my children, because we need their help at the shop." Neville was worried. "I don't have time to talk, Harry."

"I didn't floo to talk. I have something that belongs to you." Harry smiled.

"What? If it is my children send them home, please." Neville said.

"Will do," Harry sent the Longbottom children home.

Harry walk into the kitchen to deal with his children and his nieces and nephews. "I don't care what how this party started or who brought the alcohol." Harry looked at all of them. "Wait, I do want to know who started and who brought the alcohol."

In unison they pointed to James and Rose. "They started it." With the other hand they pointed to Lucy and Molly. "They brought the alcohol."

"I brought some, too." Hugo shouted. Rose moaned.

"Shut up, Hugo!" Rose yelled at her brother.

Harry laughed softly. They reminded him of their parents. "Stop it you two." He told Rose and Hugo. It sounds too familiar to him. Harry turns to the two oldest. "What were you two doing? You two are supposed to be the oldest."

It was Teddy who answered. "They lock us up in the basement." Teddy said it slowly like he was still working on the excuse. Victore nodded in agreement.

"Do you two know how to use magic?" Harry asked them.

"We forgot our wands at home." Victore stuttered.

Harry didn't believe them for a second. "Or you both were snogging in the basement because you knew your father does not approve." Teddy and Victore both blushed because it was true. The rest of the grandkids were trying not to laugh.

Harry walked out the room to flooed Bill. Harry walk back with Bill five minutes later. "Bill, I have found out that our children had a party without parents' permission. There was alcohol involved." Harry told Bill.

Bill looked at his three children. "Victore, you were supposed to watch your sister and brother. Harry found you and Teddy making out in his basement. Come on, you three will decide your punishment at home." All three children follow their father out. Teddy follows them out.

"Who parent should I call next?" Harry asked the children. No one volunteer their parents. Harry looked at George's kids and shook his head. He turns to Ron's and Hermione's kids and shook his head no. He landed on Percy's daughters. "I'll think I will call your parents, Molly and Lucy."

Molly and Lucy eyes grew large. They didn't want their father or mother to know that they brought alcohol. A few minutes later, Harry walked back in with Audrey.

"Your daughters brought the alcohol to the party." Harry said.

Audrey frowned at her daughters. "Girls were did you find the alcohol?"

"It was in the cabinet in dad's office." Lucy said. "James told us to bring something." Harry threw James a look.

As Audrey was taking her daughters out you heard, "I will be talking to your father."

"I think I will call George next?" Harry walked out of the room.

George walked in with Harry in under two minutes. "Hi, guys. Had a party and got caught. You're lucky that it wasn't Ginny that caught you or I wouldn't be picking my kids up. They would be sent back to me in a box."

"Hi, Uncle George," Hugo shouted.

"Hi, Hugo. Did you lose your shirt?" George laughed. "Did you kids use any of the Weasley products?" George asked.

"Of course, Dad," Fred said.

"Good, because we will be selling a lot of those products in the next week or two. And you and Roxanne are going to help in the shop." George smiled wickedly at his children. Roxanne and Fred moan and followed their father out.

"Now, Uncle Harry, you get to call my parents." Hugo smiled. Rose hit her brother on the head. "Ouch." Hugo rubbed his head.

"That I will, Hugo." Harry turned to Rose. "Don't hit your brother." Rose smiled innocently. Harry rolled his eyes as he walks out.

Harry flooed Ron's and Hermione's, "Hey do you and Hermione want to come over, Ron."

"Sure, I'll get Hermione and we will be over there in ten minutes." Ron said as he left the living room.

When Harry came back into the kitchen, he saw Rose wiggling in her chair. Hugo just had a big smile on his face. Harry had to smile.

Ron and Hermione walked in ten minutes later. "Harry, what did you need from us?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Hi, Mum and Dad," Hugo shouted from across the room.

"Hi, Hugo," Hermione said but she was looking at Harry when she said this. "Harry what is going on?"

"Our children decide to have a party when no one was here." Gharry told them. "Your daughter and my son told everyone there was a party because your daughter wanted to snog a boy that you two would not approve of. So, my son helps her."

"And I brought the fire whiskey." Hugo yelled.

Hermione turn from looking at Rose to look at her son. "Hugo, where did you find fire whiskey?" Hermione cheeks were getting pink.

"From your office," Hugo laughed. He pulled out a bottle he found in the kitchen. Everyone turned to Hermione to see what she would do. She was as red as a Weasley.

"Hermione is there something you're not telling me." Ron smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"This is not the time, Ron." Hermione got her composer back. "Our children had a party and brought alcohol." Hermione turned to her children. "Hugo put a shirt on. Rose put your shirt on right." Rose turned beet red. "Rose, who was this boy that your father and I would not approve of?"

"Scor…" Hugo started, but was stop by a kick under the table.

Rose covered it by saying. "Jaden Thomas."

"Isn't that Dean Thomas' son?" Ron asked.

"Yes." "No." Rose and Hugo said at the same time.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ron said. He was getting angry at his children.

"Yes, that Dean Thomas' son and no it wasn't Jaden that she was with." Hugo answered his father.

"Who was the boy, Rose Weasley?" Ron asked his daughter.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Hugo answers before anyone could stop him.

"Hugo!" Rose yelled at her brother.

"Can someone sober Hugo?" Ron asked out loud. Hermione sober her son.

"Let's go kids; we can talk about this at home."

Just as Hermione finished the front door open and close. "What the hell happen to my house." Ginny yelled. James, Al, and Lily were searching for some place to hide.

Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Ron Hermione. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, but she was looking at her children.

We just came to pick up our children. We were just leaving." Hermione said. She grabbed each of her children by the arm and walk out. Ron was right behind them.

The Potter Children were seeing if they could get out of the house before their mother started to ask question. They saw a clean shot to the back door. They slowly got up from their chair, they glanced at their parents to see them talking.

"Stop right there." Ginny told her children. All three of her children stop in front of their chairs. "Sit." They didn't need to be told twice. Ginny took a seat across from her children. "Why is my house trashed?"

"James and Rose decided to have a party, so Rose could meet up with a boy." Lily told her mother.

"And you two didn't stop them?" Ginny asked her youngest son and only daughter.

"Mum, have you meet Rose and James, they can talk you into anything." Al said.

Ginny crossed her arms. Al knew that she didn't believe them for a second. "Tell me the truth."

"We thought it would be fun to have party." Al told his mother.

"You two will be grounded for two and a half weeks. You will help your grandparents in their garden.

"What?" Al and Lily said very loud.

"I can make it a month." Ginny told her two children.

"No, we will take the two and a half weeks." Lily agrees with her mother.

"You two can start by cleaning the living room." Al and lily went to living room to find their father there already.

After they left, Ginny turned to her oldest. "You will be grounded for a month; you will help your grandparents and work in the Weasley shop. You will not go to Hogsmeade for one weekend." Ginny told James.

James opens his mouth to say something, but didn't when he saw his mother's raised eyebrow. James nodded. "You can start to clean the kitchen. No one is eating until this is done." Ginny left the kitchen in her son's hands.


End file.
